Talk:Character Tier List
This is off. There are new tier lists, the most recent being http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/genmessage.php?board=939394&topic=51621233 for North America. Also, don't add all the exclaimations, example being Onion Knight. Try to keep it looking like a reliable source of information, which it isn't really right now. Οnly he If you want to get the full "The Wisdom of Lufenia Set" then try the Firion and only him. Οnly he can survive. See, Set Effects--Fililost 08:55, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :Welcome and welcome again and (don't forget) remember (mainly to) be signed with 2 (or) 1- and 4~(who is who..I'm confused).--Fililost 09:21, March 17, 2010 (UTC) id just like to mention id just like to mention that all of the characters placed on low tier happen to be amazing characters (maybe aside from sephiroth) warrior of light has some pretty nice bravery moves that follow up into cool HP moves, and his aerial attacks are far better than whomever wrote this article seems to think it is; infact hes much better in the air than on the ground onion knight can HP combo off any bravery move and has a vast array of attacks, wind shear for instance is amazing when it comes to defensive play as it can block many ranged HP attacks. He also has godly mage prowess when in his EX mode emperor palmecia is far better than people say because if used right hes the most powerful character in the game, you just have to block an attack and make your foe stagger, bring down the lightning crest, and just before it runs out follow up with land mine or flare, depending on if you want to inflict immense damage or just finish off your foe. a very tactical player can use the other traps in very complex tricks and combos such as knocking foes into flares or using them to deflect attacks or even setting them up so they hit a foe before he finishes a long combo. His EX mode letting him heal vast amounts of HP is also amazing, and i dont know why people might call him low tier at all! I wrote this article -yumipon 17:56, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I wrote this article. If you dont consider emperor, OK, and WoL as low tier, then who would you put into low tier instead? OK is fast, but his damage per minute is much lower than average. By the way, click leave a messege next time instead of "edit this page" well i well i would put Emporer Palmecia as High or even Top Tier, and OK as Mod or High Tier (being weak doesnt really matter if you are fast as hell; it just takes longer to inflict damage, but its far easier to do so it makes up for it), and WoL as Mid Tier. I'd probably put tidus as Low Tier because all his attacks have long startup time and can easily be blocked and countered. Ultimecia should also be Low Tier in my opinion, as her only decent attacks are Apocolypse and Knights Axe (charged up). Sephiroth can stay Low Tier i guess. oh and another thing i'd probably change would be to bump Jecht up to top Tier. even though he has no ranged attacks, hes still an unstoppable force, and his Jecht Block only adds to this. one vs another -yumipon 21:30, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Jetch vs Terra. Perfect victory to terra. Jecht has 1 long range attack. Tidus was made for hit and run, thats why his attacks are two-parted. i dont think -WoLuigi: i dont think jecht can lose to terra he can block any of her ranged hp attacks and reflect any of her ranged bravery attacks hes also a faster runner than her so he could easily catch up to her and tear her to pieces and nobody is perfect so even if jecht did have a weakness, that doesnt give him low potential. as for tidus all of his bravery moves (aside from one) have very slow startup and can easily be anticipated and blocked his ability hit and run has nothing to do with this, because he can only hit and run if he can HIT. category you don't have a category on your article. pick one pls. (You've gotta be kidding...— when opponent is weaker.Tidus again)--Fililost 10:00, March 18, 2010 (UTC) whoops my mistake :you and you, and you, for months I was the only one here...now i see everything it's O.K. I'm not log-in {I made an (Revert)}, no no no I don't speak English...don't forget the''' 4~''' and (indifferent to the vandalized)(let them rest in peace). And what means whoops...something like OooooNoooo?--Fililost-- 09:45, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Interesting There's several interesting thingsin this Tier List. Not saying its wrong, because I don't feel there's one BEST character in this game, but a couple quick notes. Ultimecia is lower than I typically see her listed. I know that she's generally higher because of Apocalypse, though, and you are commended for not putting her up top simply for one move. And she does certainly suffer on stages like Chaos' Throne and Palamecia. It takes a lot of work to win there, and I've only done it because she's my main. OK seems a little low. Yeah, his individual attacks don't hurt as much as a lot of other attacks, but his speed and branching combos balance that out considerably. I'd put him mid-tier, honestly. Squall. Oh, Squall, my favorite FF hero. I always see him right near the top or scraping the bottom. Personally I rate him higher, but it takes patience to get his timing correct to combo brave attacks into HP attacks. I've also heard that he is good at cancelling other attacks. I do, however, find Firion, Jecht, and Tidus to be too high on the list. I find Tidus's aerial attacks to be highly punishable, and Firion as an aerial mage was an excuse for him to have aerial attacks. Calling Jecht Dissidia's Captain Falcon...only if you compare everything to Falcon Punch in terms of avoidability. True, if you get hit, he'll rip you to shreds. But I wouldn't have him more than mid-tier. Just my thoughts. It did say discussion was encouraged. 20:28, March 26, 2010 (UTC)Rakunya wait what how can you possibly call jechts moves as slow as falcon punch infact they are incredibly quick; they are slow when charged, but then they break through shields so its worthwhile being able to chain his bravery attacks into HP attacks without requiring extra CP is an added bonus, and his power is phenominal Jecht is certainly worthy to be Top Tier, but not nessicarily the top of Top Tier General View Sure, OK is fast. But, it's no good if waaay fewer hits can get that bravery back to it's original value, or even a break. And, he still got openings after dodging his strikes. I feel Seph is fine there, but I've read seph does have some interesting techiniques and stuff, but I've never seen a good Seph. Emperor, if he could actually lay more mines at a time, but he can't. Tidus does deserve his place, plus he's ex mode makes him such a mage counter it's not even funny. Sure, his attacks take a while to start... But why's that? OH YES! They include a FAR much better dodge than normal. They are not used for starting, but for counterattacking. You could say he Dodge > Bravery combos by his own. I'd actually place Exdeath higher, or as God Tier. He's potential invulnerability is crazy. Though normally Exdeath is not that invincible. I'd place Cecil higher, at least than CoD. Efaj 09:28, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Sephiroth Discussion Zera says: Onion Knight and Sephiroth DON'T belong in the Low Tier! A friend of mine boosted his OK's phisical power and threw in CRITICAL HIT ABILITIES. Nobody can beat him now, because he can break anyone in just a couple combos - then chaining into HP attacks of coarce. Sephiroph has swift BP killing attacks with great range, and you can use Flare Star to make your opponent dodge into an Octolash. I also hear he has an infinite combo. (The Emperor still belongs in the Low Tier, but his flare is great for stopping close range attacks.) Garland24 says: I agree whoever did this list needs to seriously learn to do their homework.. Sephiroth should be at least high tier as should Kefka because Kefka can do some SERIOUS damage with his spells and can easily get an hp attack in between casting them and in EX mode he is just godly.. I will agree that at first Sephiroth's hell's gate didn't seem very good but after you level up you get his sweet heaven's light and octaslash in midair which makes geting hp attacks in MUCH easier and not only that but his brave game is GREAT.. if you know how to play Sephy he is GREAT.. oh yeah and scintilla is a great counterattack hp move.. he even has good range on most of his attacks Read the description before commenting next time. The tier list was based on potential abilities, for example, a skilled Emperor could easily destroy a novice Exdeath. -yumipon 22:25, April 5, 2010 (UTC) WRONG This tier list is so horribly wrong, I think everyone here agrees it should be changed. I might just do it myself...... A True Tier List If it's wrong, show me the Tournament Data that proves otherwise. That's the problem with any approach to a Dissidia Tier. SPECULATIONS. And don't talk to me about "In my town in the middle of nowhere none of you know, there's THIS guy who completely shupDaWhoop kicks everyone's ass LOLOLOLOLOL with X character and he ALWAYS win." '' If you can upload all the tournament videos, post the result of each match, along with what characters each player used, the rules, the stage of each fight, and if possible the ending Bravery and HP we would be able to do a match up table to determine each character's overall strengths and set tiers up. Or at least send links with one such tourney. And even so, it wouldn't be definite, as one zone's tourney is not determinant. Still, at least I haven't seen data of a previous one, so the first would be useful. And changing it yourself won't do any good. Post your beta tier list first if you are still intent on so. I'm new here Hi i was looking at the tier list and saw that Sephiroth was second from last, i wondered why. So after reading the horrible description of the character i changed it I'm terribly sorry if this upsets anyone as i didn't read the "discuss changes in talk first" section until it was too late. Sephiroth is by far not the best character but he is still very powerful given that he dishes out allot of bp damage via very very fast attacks. His hp attacks are indeed terribly but scintilla is still a rather useful technique. He also has one of the highest critical hit rates in the game. Just thought i'd put that out there :). hello i don't believe that squall is one of the last because even a beginner could whoop a novices butt with continous mid air rough divide plus he could break enemy fast and deal heavy damage with beat fang followed with aireal circle Wow.. This Tier list is just outright awful. A lot of the information about most of the characters and how they are placed just blatantly is false. WoL is in no way similar to Exdeath. Firion is not a solid fighter in the air, even a little.. And I defy anyone to find me a single person who uses Ultimecia on the ground.. She should never be grounded unless you're trying to get off a Shockwave Pulsar. http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/939394-dissidia-final-fantasy/54818290 This is a tier list that actually uses Tournament data for the placements.. Squall for instance is actually quite high, whereas Exdeath, is considered bottom tier based on tournament results. While he can block a lot there's a punishable lag time during all his blocks, and a long range fighter.. Like Ultimecia will destroy him simply because he cannot counter them Sure he can block them, but none of his HP attacks even as counters have the range to close in. And the idea that Garland's Cyclone should be used for punishing is absurd, The move itself is punishable, and takes to long to bring out. Even a staggered enemy recovers before the cyclones appear and can just dodge away. And then, it lacks the range to even hope of hitting them. Plus Terra's reasoning gives no mention to one of her best HP attacks Meltdown, and gives mention to Tornado, which may have it's uses but isn't as good at all since it leaves her cripplingly open once it's done. Starts up slowly as well, and doesn't have much range either, so outside a corner it serves little use. And even inside, most characters have a move more than fast enough to stop the attack. This Tier list is copy/pasted from Gamefaq's old old old OOOOLD tier list with some characters randomly switched around. Also it sucks the root, man. Plus it's pretty unprofessional looking. It mentions rape throughout the list, and yet "Meow meow I'm a kitty meow" get's removed. Wow, real show of standards there. Seriously, for a wikia page, stick to FF wikia's page on Dissidia. It's miles better than this. :this is a talk page, and you must signed.expressed your posts here, or in.."FF wikia's page", no need to meow meow in the article..o.k? what's up Doc?--Fililost 07:55, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Is even the reasoning the same Current tier lists don't mark most of those as reasons for a character's placements. And most character Guides say the opposite about what a character is like and how they should be used.. Yumipon Here I wrote this article, and I will explain a few things to you. For top tier - Nobody argued about Kuja, Exdeath, Globez or Zidane, and I will leave them as they are for now. As for Tidus, he will be moved to high tier, the following are a basic analysis of Tidus. Pros - Blond - Cool yellow shoes - Hopstep - Daddy's boy - Has a badass ball - Yellow shoes - Sword blows bubbles - Gives you a Meg Ryan boner Cons - Only his alternative costume has yellow shoes - Isn't Zidane - Gives you a Meg Ryan Boner Character Tier List Your tier list is not only highly inaccurate, but also fraught with grammar and spelling errors. It makes the site seem unprofessional and highly pretentious (for absolutely no reason, seeing as the author of the article is not an authority on the subject--an "Exdeath wannabe" is hardly the description anyone who actually plays the game would use for Warrior of Light. Others have attempted to fix this egregious mistake by revamping the entire page (which were much more helpful in the short time they were available), but these corrections are always overwritten with the original shoddy, poorly-written article. This must end! If this wiki is to be taken seriously as a source of information for Dissidia, the information must be accurate, and if it isn't, the LAST thing anyone should want is to prevent someone who IS knowledgeable on the subject to improve the site. Tournament Data based Tier List made I posted it up here, but apparently it was re-edited, so I made a new page for it. I can if I must, gather all the videos required to back up each placement, but that may take some time Sooooo I see the tier based on false info was brought back 'False.''' There should be no character tier list. We all have our opinions of what we think. It makes no sense anyway. (to me). I hate tidus. Slow attacks, slow recovery, poor hp attacks,and dodge attacks don't even work very well. I'm going to go to the ORIGINAL FF wikia, as these articles dont even make any sense. Somebody needs to realize how a Tier list is made Im sorry, but just because you fail at playing a character, it wont be affecting their placement. If others can play that character well at high levels of play and can win tourneys with him, than hes going to be high up on the tier lists, but if no one can, than they wont. Awful. This page makes the wiki look a complete joke. It has copypasta'd descriptions from a GameFAQs topic made two years ago concerning the Japanese version, formed purely by observation from a SINGLE PERSON who clearly does not play the game competitively, nor does he understand every character. It is a terrible tier list, and this, one of the first topics when searching for tiers, is affecting the opinions of gullible readers. It is a terrible idea to even imply that Exdeath and Tidus or (wtf) Golbez are the best characters in the game, or that WoL and Sephiroth and Ultimecia are somehow the worst. It astounds me that people still follow such a primordial tier list, especially once that is solely the opinion of one guy. There is a clear tier list as laboured over by Dissdia Forums. It does not at all correlate with this. Wrong. WOL is high tier. His dash attack well executed makes im almost invincible.